


home

by The_IPRE



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Conversations on a Roof, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_IPRE/pseuds/The_IPRE
Summary: A moment of peace after the end of the world was averted
Relationships: Dani/Aubrey Little
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	home

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [lecworthy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecworthy) for the queertazsecretsanta gift exchange!

Aubrey’s leg was starting to fall asleep from the weight of Dani’s head on her thigh, but she would rather try to save the world again than bring it up. The faint smile on Dani’s face, the feeling of her hair as Aubrey combed her fingers through nonexistent knots, it was all something that she had wanted for a ridiculously long time. Now that she had it, she couldn’t stop the fluctuation between feeling like the moment would go on forever and being sure that it would all come down around her ears.

“Hey, babe, you’ve got your thinking face on.” Dani reached up to tap Aubrey’s cheek, and Aubrey, goddess and girl and magician of little impulse control, licked her girlfriend’s hand. 

She started cackling at Dani’s horrified expression, squirming away when she made a show of wiping her fingers on Aubrey’s shirt. “I’ve always got my thinking face on, it’s the ADHD.”

Dani stuck her tongue out before shrugging as best as she could with her neck craned back to look at Aubrey. “Yeah, I know, but. I don’t know, it looked more like your worried thinking face than your usual one. You got a little, uh.” She tapped her finger between her eyebrows. “You get a wrinkle right here.”

“I mean. Maybe I was.” Aubrey rubbed at the place Dani had indicated. She was quiet for a moment, and then, because she was Aubrey Little, she broke that silence before it could get so big that she felt like she would get swallowed up by it. “Don’t you ever feel like you’re going to get the rug pulled out from under you? Like, we won, you’re back home, I’m a goddess, but _something’s_ gotta come break that up, right?”

Dani reached up and took Aubrey’s hand, linking their fingers, and Aubrey always wondered how she was able to think through her words before they came tumbling out of her mouth. Aubrey wanted to say something herself, to open the tap on all the things she was thinking about at any given moment, but then she saw how the orange glow of Dani’s eyes glanced off of her own chipped nail polish, felt the brush of callused skin against her own, and she felt her words settle in her mouth. 

“Well, it’s not like there’s ever really a definitive ending. I…” She exhaled, and Aubrey felt Dani’s breath against the skin of her knuckles. “I was banished, and then I was on Earth, and that felt like an unhappy ending. Then I ended up at the Lodge, and Barclay and Mama and Jake became my family, and I was like fifteen, but I kind of just assumed that that was how the rest of my life was going to be. Just me and a bunch of exiles, living in secret.”

Aubrey was quiet as Dani spoke. Dani kept her gaze fixed on where their hands were entwined, and Aubrey had already heard about most of what she was saying, but there was still something in her voice that felt precious, quiet and only for her ears and the light breeze that came from sitting on a roof in the middle of the night. Tamping down all the things that she wanted to say for once, Aubrey watched Dani’s mouth, catching the flashes of pointed teeth behind her lips and the way she just barely bit her tongue when she was picking what word would come next. 

“And I met you, and you seemed like you could do anything.” Dani pressed a kiss to the back of Aubrey’s hand and Aubrey couldn’t bite back her smile at that one, didn’t _want_ to hold back her smile, but she still held back the joke she wanted to make about how embarrassing it was her girlfriend had once had a crush on her. The sky was huge above her with unfamiliar stars, and she couldn’t let herself poke holes in the moment. 

Dani brushed her thumb against Aubrey’s knuckles. “I still didn’t really believe that things would change, but I just hoped that you would stay, and I let myself change how I thought my life was going to shape up. Then the world was ending, and you saved it.” A quirk of lips, a breath that was almost a laugh, and Dani looked up at the sky. Aubrey could almost see the stars above reflected in her orange eyes, and she felt Dani’s grip tighten on her hand. “I never thought that I would be able to come home, and now I’m here, and I don’t know if Sylvain is home anymore.”

“Dani-” Dani closed her eyes and Aubrey started combing the fingers of her free hand through her hair again, because there was something tightening in her and if she didn’t move, at least this little bit, she felt like she might unravel.

“Don’t feel bad, it’s not something you could have done anything about, it’s just.” Dani let out a breath, eyes still closed, but she brought her free hand up to hold the knot that her and Aubrey’s hands had made over her heart. “I don’t think there is an end. There’s just me, and there’s just you, and everybody from the Lodge is wherever they are, and this used to be my home, and then they threw me out, and I think that I just have to keep going. That we have to keep going.” She opened her eyes to look right up at Aubrey, who felt her heart catch in her chest. “The world didn’t end, so we just keep going. Things will keep changing, and I think we just need to go with that.”

Aubrey curled a piece of Dani’s hair around her finger before letting it go again. “Well, I don’t have any plans on leaving you, so you can jot that down.” Dani laughed, the kind of relieved exhale that came from hearing something you already knew but was comforting nonetheless. “And. Well, if we are just going to be taking things as they come, I’m glad I’m doing it with you.”

“Me too.” Dani sat up, tucking herself under Aubrey’s arm, still holding her hand. 

“And hey!” Aubrey said, pulling Dani closer. “Until this feels like home, or you find somewhere that does, I can be your home.” 

Dani turned, smiling with pointed teeth that Aubrey couldn’t help glancing down at before she looked back into Dani’s glowing eyes, bright and close and more real than any of the foreign stars in the sky above. “Hey Aubrey?”

Aubrey licked her lip without thinking, feeling like she was burning up where Dani touched her despite the cold night air. “Yeah?”

“I’d like that.”

Then Dani’s lips were on Aubrey’s, unhurried and chapped and familiar, and sitting there on a roof on a planet that she knew like she knew her own bones, lit by new constellations and the faint glow from Dani’s closed eyes, Aubrey felt the piece of her that wanted to keep running and running pause for breath.

She didn’t know what the future would hold, but she was home, and that was good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment or kudos, or come talk to me on tumblr at [the-ipre](https://the-ipre.tumblr.com)!


End file.
